Opposite Day
by Unicorns Are Not So Innocent
Summary: Jake Grimm, now an inventor, builds a machine. It can have people switch bodies for however long they want. When Sabrina and Daphne Grimm accidentally switch bodies for 24 hours, they can't go past that limit otherwise they will be in each other's bodies- forever.
1. Chapter 1: Accidental Switch

"Attention, everyone! This is my newest invention ever! And it's-" Uncle Jake dramatically took off the blanket that covered the 20 feet tall machine. "The Switch O' Meter 2000!"

Sabrina looked up at her uncle, who was standing on a ladder that was the same height as the machine. He had taken up an interest in building inventions, since it involved as much magic as you want in it, and he had made a bunch of machines. He made some money from it too, since the Everafters in town wanted something interesting to do after the war ended a year ago. The things Uncle Jake had made were fairly simple. Now they seemed to get bigger each time.

"Oh my," said Granny Relda, blocking out the sun with her big purple sunflower hat. She disapproved at the thought of her son building things using magic, but Uncle Jake assured her he would do nothing dangerous. And since he finally had a job, she had given in. She watched as he grinned proudly at his creation.

Daphne looked at the huge machine. _The Switch O' Meter 2000?_ She thought. _Awesome! I wonder what it switches… brains? _

Puck stared at the huge machine. This was what the crazy old man decided to make this time? Honestly, in his opinion, the Bacon Stealer Catcher machine was much better. Puck had given Uncle Jake the idea, and he had loved it, since Daphne always stole the bacon at breakfast. Puck hoped, whatever this machine did, it wasn't a thing to have mud be switched with soap.

Canis watched Uncle Jake climb down the ladder. He wished Jake thought of this sooner. Then he could have had the Wolf out of his body this way. Much easier than the North Wind. Oh well. Hopefully this machine would have the world switched to a quieter place. It was too much for an old man like him.

Elvis barked happily at the machine. Perfect! He could switch bodies with a human! If his hunches were right about the machine, that's what it did.

The machine had a lot of gears. It had a long switch in the center. The spinning gears were on the left side. A keypad was on the right side. Antennas were sticking out on the top. And on the bottom of the switch, was a doorframe, and in place of a door, was a curtain.

"This machine," explained Uncle Jake. "Has people switch bodies."

Elvis barked. _Ha! I was right!_ Jake continued, "Two people have to stand a distance away from the machine. Another person, a person that isn't switching bodies, pulls down the switch. Then they type in the names of the people that are switching bodies on the keypad. Then the gears turn, and sparks shoots out of the machine. It zaps one person, then it bounces off them and hits the other person. The same thing happens to them, and bam! They're in opposite bodies."

"That's so cool!" said Puck. "I just hope I won't end up in Grimm's body though."

Sabrina glared at him. "I don't want to be in stinkpot's body either."

''The Everafters in town gave me this idea. Some of them hate working in offices all day, while others hate working in food shops. It was designed for them. However, I want two people in this family to test it out first and see if it works."

''If two people switch bodies, how long will it last?" asked Daphne.

"About 24 hours," answered Jake. "That's the minimum. On the keypad, you can also write how long you want it to last."

"Awesome!" said Daphne. ''Then what's the doorframe for?"

"Oh that's when you want to switch back. You simply go in and close the curtain. Then someone turns the switch up and dial the keys again.''

"That's so complicated!" complained Puck.

Jake ignored him. "So who wants to try it first?"

Elvis barked and ran in circles. _Me Me! Pick me old man! I mean, er, amazing inventor!_

"Mom, why don't you try?" asked Jake. "Oh, I don't know Jake. I'm a bit worried what'll happen," said Relda.

''Aw, come on old lady! I want to see people get zapped!" Puck said.

"Oh alright." said Relda.

"Daphne, you pull the switch," said Jake.

"How come she gets to do everything every time you make an invention?" complained Sabrina.

"Because it's magic, like everything I make. And she's an expert in magic. You have an addiction to it. It seems it would be more of a success if she does the work."

_Stupid addiction, _thought Sabrina. Daphne grinned happily and pulled the switch.

Purple sparks shot out of the machine. The gears made a rusty, moaning sound. Then they started whirring. Daphne went to the keypad and dialed the names, Uncle Jake and Granny Relda. Then she typed, 5 minutes.

A spark flew out and hit Uncle Jake in the chest. He laughed. "It tickles!"

Then it bounced off and hit Granny Relda. "Oh!" she said, almost falling back. Then, everything stopped. Uncle Jake and Granny Relda were on the ground.

"Granny?'' said Daphne. Uncle Jake slowly moved and got up. "Yes dear?" he said, in an odd but what would have been a German accent.

"No way!'' said Daphne, eyes wide.

"It worked!" said Granny Relda, clapping her hands.

"Prove it really does work. Where did you go with Briar Rose on your secret date?" asked Sabrina. "That's a secret! I'm not telling!" complained Jake, in Granny Relda's body.

''Just say it!"

"Fine! We went to a club."

Granny Relda gasped, in Jake's body. ''Jacob Grimm! You know I don't allow you to drink!"

"We didn't! Honest! We just-"

"You are grounded!"

"Moom! I'm a grown man!"

"A grown man in a child's body!"

Granny Relda pouted.

"Okayy, I believe it now," said Sabrina. She always caused trouble, even unintentionally.

After Uncle Jake and Granny Relda switched back from the 5 minute argument, Daphne asked one more question to Uncle Jake. "If you write down how long you stay in the other person's body, then what's the point of switching back before time's up?"

"Well, let's say you switched with someone," said Jake. "For about 20 minutes. If you want to switch back, you just go in the machine's doorframe and have the switch pulled. And if you wrote 5 minutes and you go past that, then you could be stuck in the other person's body forever."

''If only Mirror was here. He would have liked it," muttered Relda. She still missed her friend, who had betrayed them and vanished into dust.

After dinner, Sabrina went outside. She always went out in the evening, to get out of the noisy house, and think of things. For instance, How can she convince her grandmother of leaving Fairyport Landing? She didn't mind the town much now, but her dad had left in frustration. She didn't like her family being apart. So she wished she could go to New York City and console him. And her mother also went to a different country. She wanted to help her too and get them together. It wasn't right they have been asleep for 2 years and woke up to chaos in the town, and after it was all over, go separate ways.

"Hey," said Daphne, appearing out of nowhere. Sabrina jumped. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," said Sabrina. She never told anyone why she went outside every evening. "You sure?" said Daphne. It was the exact conversation they had had before, except who said what was reverse.

''Don't you think the Switch O' Meter 2000 is awesome?" said Daphne.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sabrina. She was still annoyed by the fact it was magic.

Daphne went over to the machine, which was placed in the shed. "I wonder how he did it."

"Careful," said Sabrina.

Daphne frowned. "Careful of what? It's not dangerous."

"It could be. I just don't want you going near it."

"Me? I can. You can't. You have a magic addiction."

"Who cares?" Sabrina fumed. "It's nothing! People think I can't handle magic because of that when I can!"

"You couldn't when Uncle Jake gave you that wand," Daphne pointed out.

"I was 11! I'm 13 now. I can manage!"

"I don't know, Sabrina. You shouldn't try."

"I'll prove it!" And with that, she went to the machine.

"Sabrina!" said Daphne. "I'll tell Granny!"

"You would-"

"Granny!'' called Daphne. "Sabrina-"

"No!" Sabrina pulled Daphne back. Her back hit the keypad. Sparks starting flying out of the machine. Daphne pulled back from her and ran toward the house. Sabrina tried to grab her, but ended up grabbing the switch and pulling it down. A yellow light flashed and hit her. She felt the familiar tingle when magic came to her, and she was in the air. She turned to shout to Daphne for help, but Daphne was in the air as well. Sabrina looked down at the 20 feet machine, with the gears turning. Both she and Daphne were engulfed in a gold light.

Then she couldn't see.

And she fell. They both dropped and crashed onto the ground.

"OWW! THAT HURT! NOW I'M SO TELLING GRANNY!'' then Daphne jumped up.

"Daphne!" Sabrina chased after her. The wind picked up. One of her pigtails hit her face.

"Stupid wind! Wait a second. Daphne, STOP!''

"What?" Daphne turned around. Then Sabrina was looking at herself.

_Uh oh. "_Wait-Sabrina?" Daphne stared at herself also.

Great, thought Sabrina. Somehow, she and Daphne had just had their bodies switched.

**So what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trips

Sabrina and Daphne walked in the house. A pot of pink and purple stuff fell on Sabrina (well actually Daphne. I'm just gonna say who they would actually be. Sabrina means Daphne and Daphne means Sabrina)

''EEK! WHAT IS STUFF?" shrieked Sabrina.

"What'd think? The old lady's so called cooking! Pink rice with purple beans! Which, by the way, makes you very gassy."

Sabrina ran around in circles, screaming her head off.

Puck blinked and turned to Daphne. ''Is she okay?"

Daphne shook her head. "She's always like that. You know what a girly she is."

"What? Since when?"

"Since…" then she remembered he was really talking about Daphne, and she was Sabrina, in Daphne's body. And that they didn't tell him they switched yet. She was about to say it. Then she thought better of it. After all, she liked Puck (SHH!) and he and Daphne had a sister-brother relationship. So maybe it was good. He would be nice to her! She didn't know how long the spell would last so she decided to put it to use while it did.

"Hey Puck," she said. "You wanna, um, do something tomorrow?"

"Sure! We could go to the Blue Diner and stuff ourselves fat!"

"Yes!" squealed Daphne. "I would love to go with you!"

He stared at her.

"I mean, um, so I CAN GET FOOD!"

Sabrina snickered, watching the scene. _It's soo gonna happen! _She thought. _They'll have spaghetti and meatballs and then their lips will meet….Oh it would be so romantic! Wait…._

''Awesome!" he turned to Sabrina. "Ugly, the old lady said she wanted to ask you something. She said to go upstairs."

"What would she ask me?" asked Sabrina.

"Something about a secret. Then she told me not to say anything."

"Is it what I think it is?" said Daphne. She ran to the stairs.

Puck laughed. "Marshmallow, she said Grimm, not you."

"But I- I mean, oh right."

Sabrina went up the stairs, wondering why Granny would be calling her (or really, the actual Sabrina.) She opened the door to Granny's room. "Hi Granny. Did you call me?"

"Oh yes _libeling," _said Granny. "For your birthday, I wanted to ask you. Would you like to go away on a vacation?"

"Yeah!'' said Sabrina. She knew Daphne would say yes, to get away from Puck.

"Great! I'll get tickets for you to go away to Hawaii."

''I get to go Hawaii? Alone? Sweet! I love being the oldest!" said Sabrina

''Well, you actually have to go with one family member. You can choose who."

Sabrina thought for a moment. Who would Daphne pick? If she went with Puck, then- No. She can leave Daphne and Puck alone. Daphne could tell him about the spell and how she was really Sabrina, and possibly prove it. So who should she ask? Then she thought: Uncle Jake. He could tell her how they could switch back. They'd be away, but maybe with one of the magic items he kept with him, they could switch back, even being miles away.

''I'll go with Uncle Jake," she said.

Granny looked at her. "Okay. Odd, I thought you would choose Puck. After all, you two have a thing for each other," she winked. Sabrina felt sick thinking that. Her and Puck? That would be so wrong!

"But alright, I'll tell Uncle Jake you chose him to go with you on the trip."

Sabrina sighed with relief. She hoped, whatever the limit was, it wouldn't matter. Because if they went pass it, then… What did Uncle Jake say? She forgot. Oh well. She would remember soon enough when she asked him at the airport. For now, she would just have to stay this way.

"Thanks Granny," she said, going down the stairs.

Daphne and Puck were arguing.

"No! the waffles there are the best!"

"Nuh uh! French Toast is the bomb!"

"Pancakes could beat it!"

As they argued, Sabrina quietly slipped into the kitchen. Uncle Jake was there, eating a piece of bacon.

"Uncle Jake, did Granny tell you about the trip?"

"Oh you know about it? Yeah she did. Who did you choose?"

"You."

''Wait really?"

"Yup."

''How come?"

"Well, I can get a break from Puck, and you have magic items. Anything could happen to me so it's safe if I'm with someone that knows magic," said Sabrina.

"Well, true. We'll leave tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

"Got it," said Sabrina. Ugh. She hated waking up early. She'd have to put her alarm extra extra loud. If that exists. It was already at the maximum. She went to her room. And she just hoped while she was gone, Puckabrina would begin to exist. Or Duck in this case? I mean, because Daphne was Sabrina, so it was the same thing, but still… whatever. She fell asleep, her alarm sitting on her night table, bruised and about to get more bruised the next morning.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos At the Airport

RING! RING! RING!

"SABRINA! WAKE UP!" screamed Daphne (Sabrina).

"Ugh…" moaned Sabrina (Daphne), rolling over, while mumbling, "I don't wanna get up!"

"You have to! You need to leave in an hour so get up!"

"Fine!"

RING RING RING RING RING!

Daphne (Sabrina) grabbed the bat and smashed the alarm into pieces.

"Come on! That was new! Well, better looking than the other broken ones!" said Sabrina (Daphne).

"Whatever! Ugh, it's so hard to lift this bat any higher than this!"

''Well, sorry if I'm chubby!"

"It doesn't matter! Just get dressed."

_Such a loving sister, _Sabrina (Daphne) thought bitterly as she opened the drawers. She hoped Hawaii would be fun. She could even wear a bikini. She had asked the real Sabrina what it felt like, and she had said, '''It's like simply wearing an underwear and bra. Just you can swim in it.

"Except different material?" asked Sabrina (Daphne).

"Mhm."

Once Sabrina (Daphne) was dressed, she went downstairs.

"Oh good, you're awake," said Uncle Jake. ''I guessed Sabrina woke you up when I heard banging."

"Unfortunately," said Sabrina. (Daphne)

"Well, let's go. We can't miss our flight. You can eat when we get to the airport." Then Uncle Jake went to the door. He paused and turned. "Would you like to kiss Puck goodbye before we leave?'' he smirked.

"Ewww! No!" said Sabrina. (Daphne) This must be what it feels when actual Sabrina has to deal with this.

They both got in the tortured, destroyed vehicle that Sabrina (Daphne) forgot the definition of. Was it something called a car? Sure didn't look like it! They drove away to the Ferrypoint Landing Airport Check In For A Trip.

Ferryport's Landing new airport was nothing special. It was very ordinary. It had the snack place, the real food place, and a room with chairs to wait when the loudspeaker announced the next flight. The only thing it had that Sabrina (Daphne) was pretty sure an ordinary airport didn't have was a check in assistant that was in reality a white horse.

"Hello, may I see your IDs please?" asked the lady. Uncle Jake showed her he and Sabrina's (Daphne's) identity. "There you go."

"Thank you," said the lady. "Oh, and your phone number?" she winked.

"Sure, it's- oh." Uncle Jake fumbled with his bag. "Uh… we'll check our bags in."

"Don't go cheatin' around on other girls!" whispered Sabrina (Daphne) as she and Uncle Jake made their way to the spinny thing where their bags get placed.

''I wasn't! Besides, what will we do on our first date, ride her in the field?"

Later on, they got on the plane, Sabrina (Daphne) leaned back in her seat, bored already. She plugged in her ipod and blasted on La La Land, by Demi Lovato.

"Turn that thing down, would ya?" asked a cranky old man with reading glasses sitting behind her.

"Sorry," said Sabrina. (Daphne) She lowered the volume. She got bored after 2 minutes of listening to a song, and turned to another one.

"Oh Lord! That sounds terrible! What is that terrible sound!" screeched the old man again. Sabrina (Daphne) gritted her teeth. This man was getting on her nerves.

''Hey! People can like what they want! Read a book or something." said Sabrina (Daphne), trying to sound as nice as she could.

Next, she played A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

''THAT'S IT!" bellowed the man. ''YOU MAKING FUN OF ME FOR BEING OLD? HUH? THAT WHAT IT IS, YOU NASTY CHILD?!"

He lunged for Sabrina (Daphne) and changed shape. His back got bent and hard, his eyes got smaller, and his skin got wet and saggy. Then he turned into a turtle. A big fat turtle with claws. But it ran at an incredible speed. Sabrina (Daphne) gasped and tore her wand out of her pocket. "Gimme a hammar!" A huge, metal rock hammar appeared. She snatched it and whacked the turtle, hard on the head, then on the shell. It howled and exploded. Bits of rock flew everywhere. When the damage was done, Sabrina (Daphne) looked around and saw the airplane was a mess. People were cowering under their seats. And the plane didn't even go up in the air yet. Only three minutes had passed.

Then the speaker crackled and the speaker said, "Please buckle your seat belt. The plane will now lift off. Thank you for riding with us."

With that, they took off in the air. Sabrina (Daphne) watched as they soared over white marshmallow clouds and the denim sky.

"That was amazing Sabrina." said Uncle Jake. "But I don't get it. I thought you had a magic addition. I guess we were wrong. You are much better than Daphne."

Sabrina (Daphne) bristled. "'Scuse me? Please, that girl is awesome at magic!''

"Whatever you say," said Uncle Jake. Then he turned on his headphones. And no fat turtle yelled at him to shut them off.

Sabrina (Daphne) sighed and leaned back in her seat. She hoped Hawaii would be better than this. Otherwise, she may as well call the trip a waste.


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile at the House: TALK?

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry it's been awhile but here's the next chapter! And this in case you need it. **

**Sabrina (D) means Daphne.**

**Daphne (S) means Sabrina.**

**Sabrina (S) means someone is talking about the real Sabrina.**

**Daphne (D) means someone is talking about the real Daphne**

**Please enjoy and review!**

Daphne (S) was lying in a comfy position on the couch when Puck came in and sat on her.

"AHHH! PUCK, GET OFF!"

"Oops! Sorry, didn't see you! You're too small to notice." Puck snickered.

"You're mean! And I'm not even small! I'm taller than you! By a millimeter."

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Er… nothing!" She was so bad at this.

"Well, anyway, the old lady went food shopping. She gave me some money in case we get hungry before she comes back. Let's get candy!"

"Nah, I don't wanna get up. I haven't been this comfortable for a long time since the war ended. And she went food shopping? She better get some real food! Her cooking is horrible!"

"Uh, are you okay? You're speaking lots of gibberish."

Ugh! What was wrong with her? She kept it all under control. "NOT! Hah! I hope she comes back with her specialty- Green eggs and ham!"

"That's more like it!" Puck said. He jumped off the couch. "I'm getting candy. Can you stay here for a few minutes 'fore I get back?"

"No problem! I'll watch Elvis."

"Good. Bye!" he shut the front door.

As soon as he did, Elvis trotted over. He sniffed her and frowned.

"What up, big guy? Something wrong?"

"I know you're Sabrina (S)." Elvis said, not barking, in talking. Daphne (S) screamed super loudly. "This is NOT happening!"

"Yeah… I can talk. I'm pretty sure you've heard more unbelievable things in your life."

"But- how? Does anyone know?"

"Only Relda. She found out. And of course she still adopted me. She named me Elvis 'cause I have a deep voice. Part of the reason I try not to talk a lot. My voice gets raspy easily."

"Canis?"

"Oh, he knows for sure. I was thinking of telling Daphne (D), but well she's a blabbermouth. And she would talk to me all day. And I get tired of talking."

"Makes sense." Daphne (S) nods. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Good."

"But, if you talk, how do you bark?"

"Many complicated science words needed to explain that."

"Oh. Well, what about… nevermind."

"Mhm. Well, moving on. Did you use Jake's machine?"

"Yeah, by accident. Last night."

"Oh. Well, what was the limit?"

"Um… we don't know."

Elvis barked loudly. Daphne (S) sat up. "Woah! I was crazy hallucinating! I thought you were talking a few minutes ago." She laughed.

"Oh no, I was. I just bark loud when I'm shocked about something. It kinda replaces a gasp for humans. What do you mean you don't know the limit?"

"We didn't look. It's hard to explain how we switched. It wasn't by the instructions Uncle Jake said."

"Well, call him! He has to know!"

"I think Sabrina (D) is going to tell him at one point during their trip. Maybe he can switch us back while I'm here."

"Let's hope so. Don't you want to switch back?"

"Yes and no." Elvis blinked.

"Um, cuz…" she looked down.

Elvis smirked evilly. "Oh… I know why."  
"Why?"

"Who are you talking to Marshmallow?" Puck was standing in the doorway. Sabrina (D) screamed, again. "How long were you standing there?"

"The three seconds you were screaming and then talking."

"Oh."

Elvis barked and ran to Puck. He tapped his sneaker. Then he rushed back to Sabrina (D) She found out she could actually read his eyes: _That's why._ Color rose to her cheeks.

"Are you sick, Daphne?"

"Of course not! I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." She got up and went upstairs. Puck frowned. It was one o' clock in the afternoon. She sure was acting strange. Puck dropped his bag of candy on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. Elvis trotted over and picked it up in his mouth.

"Give it here, big dog."

Elvis barked.

"Now!''

They wrestled and tugged for it. As Puck yanked it and fell back, his feet over his head, he thought he heard someone say, "Fine, take it. That sugary stuff makes me choke up disgusting dog food anyway." He sat up but saw no one. Elvis was now sleeping. _"I'm officially losing it, _he thought. He took his candy and left the room. Elvis dove under the couch and started in on the candy Puck had dropped. He had only taken an empty bag with him out of the room. The candy had spilled unnoticed. _Sucker!_ Elvis laughed. People weren't the only ones who could laugh and dance with victory.


	5. Chapter 5: Umm Well Isn't That Awkward?

**I'm back! How long has it been since I've updated any of my stories? Two months? Well, I've been busy with homework, and I'm writing stories with other people and stuff, so I haven't been able to update. And I had a severe case of Writer's Block for my stories too. But no worries. It's gone for now. Here's chapter 6! **

The plane finally landed in Hawaii. Sabrina (D) leaped off. She took in her surroundings. Trees with skinny pieces of green hair sticking out all spiky. The calm sky with fluffy heavenly clouds. The long roads. Uncle Jake hopped off next. "Well, here is Hawaii!" he said proudly. "Happy birthday Sabrina (S)." "What?" she blinked. Then she remembered. "Oh! Right. Thank you, Uncle Jake."

"So you wanna settle in the hotel first? Or look around?" he asked.

"Settle in, I suppose." She answered. They got into a taxicab and drove to the hotel they were staying at. When they arrived, Sabrina (D) was shocked. It was the biggest hotel she had ever seen. The entrance had those big, spinning doors, and it was more than 17 stories high. "Whoa! This is mucho classy-o!" Sabrina (D) exclaimed. Uncle Jake raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it's one of the best hotels. Let's check in." They pushed the doors and stepped inside.

The inside was even bigger. The lobby had a huge screen TV and five plush couches. It also had glass statues of animals, and large curtains to block the windows. The front desk was polished wood, and it had a plaque on it. It read, _Created by Rasmis Jabbar Grimm II, 1982. _"Wow!" Sabrina (D) exclaimed. "This thing barely looks old!"

"Yup, he had arrived here in Hawaii to solve a big case. He even stayed in this hotel. He sure found lots of clues here that helped him solve the case and earned respect from a highly known detective," said Jake. A lady came to the desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" she asked. "Two passes for two hotel rooms please," said Jake. She handed them to him. "Here you go!"

Sabrina (D) was even more shocked when she stepped into her hotel room. There was a gigantic window that showed a view of all of Hawaii. A flat screen TV was propped up in front of her big canopy bed. An empty bookshelf was on one side, a closet in another, and a sliding door that led to the bathroom.

"We know how painful it's been for you after the war, and we wanted to make it up to you," said Jake, who was right behind her. Sabrina (D) gulped. She didn't deserve this. She shouldn't be the one on this trip. All through the dark caves and sorrow of the war she had always had the least pressure. She wasn't the one that had led an army to victory. She wasn't the one that got the most upset for being an Everafter…

"Uncle Jake-" she began, ready to tell them now that she wasn't the person that was meant for being here, "I-"

"Thank you," I know," he said, smirking. "Lanikai Beach is close by here, and now seems like a good time to go. You brought your swim suit, right?"

All of a sudden, Sabrina (D) began to forget about her guilt. "Yeah!"

"Okay, get ready, we'll leave soon."

She ran hurriedly to her suitcase she had dropped to get her clothes to change in while thinking, _Sabrina (S) would've wanted me to have fun right?_

* * *

"Ready to go?" Jake called standing outside Sabrina (D)'s door.

"Yeah!"  
"Good. And-what the-'' Uncle Jake said as Sabrina (D) emerged out of her room into the hallway. She had her blonde hair in pigtails, and she was wearing mini shorts and a bikini covered in hearts. Granny had bought it for her earlier in the summer, but Sabrina (S) never wore it. She also had a bit of makeup dabbed on her face. Her mother had showed Sabrina (D) a few basic things about makeup, for her future. Looks like her future came earlier than expected.

"Umm okay then, c'mon!" Jake said as they walked down the hallway, _Bet it's the heat or the fact that Puck isn't here to make fun of her, _he thought. Another cab drove them away from their hotel and toward the beach. Once there, Sabrina (D) quickly put her shades on. The glistening white sand was burning coals and was over her feet. The sun was just a small little oval, but had powerful uneven rays shooting out of it. The grayish blue waves fell into a well-paced rhythm, inviting people to swim in.

Jake told Sabrina (D) to meet him in front of the town, which was nearby the beach, and to call when she was there. Then he went off to find some type of food stand. Sabrina (D) just strolled around the wonderful beach, showing herself off. She just couldn't help herself. Then she bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's okay," said the guy she'd bumped into. He looked about her age. (Well, Sabrina (S)'s age really.) He grinned. "What's a pretty girl like you doing 'round here on this beach?" She blushed profusely. "Heh, just visiting, what's your name?" she questioned, hoping she wasn't speaking as quickly as she thought.

"I'm Pagan, and you're?"

"D-" she stopped, for a second, but only because it felt weird being Sabrina (S) but in reality Daphne (D) and then saying she's Sabrina (S) when she's Sabrina (D).

She ended up blurting out, "Daph-Bri-uh, Daphne." She finally just decided that in case she saw him again somewhere and she was with Sabrina (S) and he called her Daphne (D), not much harm would be done.

"Daph Bri Uh Daphne? Nice name!" he said, smiling. She had no idea if he was joking, or he seriously thought that was her name, middle name, and last name or something.

"Thanks?" she said.

The whole time at the beach, they were chatting and laughing. Then, Jake called and told Sabrina (D) that she had to go back to the hotel. "It was nice hanging out with you," she sighed.

"You too," Pagan replied. "Bye, Daphne (D)," he said, a big smile on his face.

She giggled. "Bye!" he gave her a light peck on the cheek and turned to leave.

''Wait!" she called. "What's your last name?" she wanted to write out their two names combined in her Grimm journal as soon as she got back.

"Grimm," he said, and then he walked away. She stared, shocked. Huh? Did he say it like he knew it was her last name, or was that his? Well, it had to be his. Daphne Grimm Grimm. Maybe Daphne G. Grimm would be better.

When she got back at the hotel and looked out the window, she saw it was overcome with a dark blue color. It was already night. Was she really gone for that long?

"How was it?" said Jake. "You've been gone for quite awhile."

"Fun," she said. "So how long are staying in Hawaii?"

"Probably for like a week," he answered. "Isnt it nice that we're staying in a hotel one of our relatives stayed in? In fact, I think tomorrow we're going to meet his grandson. I heard he's here in Hawaii."

"Oh cool," said Sabrina (D). Then she remembered something. ''Um, what's his name?"

"I think it was Pagan. Pagan Grimm. He's about your sister's age."

Oh shizzz….


End file.
